1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for assisting a user of a vehicle, a control device for a driver-assistance system of a vehicle and a vehicle having such a control device.
2. Description of Related Art
Driver-assistance systems are used to ascertain the driving condition and the traffic situation of the host vehicle and to indicate dangerous situations and advantageous interventions in the driving condition to the driver and, if appropriate, to intervene in the driving condition automatically, as well.
In doing so, sensors of the vehicle for measuring the driving condition of the host vehicle such as velocity, acceleration, etc., and advantageously also driving-environment sensors for sensing the vehicle environment, particularly for sensing other road users and, optionally, the roadway, are utilized.
In particular, sensors for measuring distance and video cameras may be used as driving-environment sensors. In this context, at least one camera integrated in the vehicle covers a surrounding area of the host vehicle. It is thus possible to detect lane markings and traffic signs. In addition, pedestrians, other vehicles and further objects may be detected and classified to some extent, as well.
The published German Patent document 102 38 215 A1 describes a method and a device for driver information and/or reaction in response to departure from the traffic lane. In that case, the traffic lane is detected via an image sensor based on the type of lane marking forming the boundary and/or the type of traffic in the adjacent lane. In each instance, a warning signal may be output or a vehicle intervention may be carried out as reaction depending on the situation recognized.
Furthermore, distance control systems are familiar, in which the distance to a vehicle in front is ascertained and kept constant by automatic vehicle interventions.
With such detection of the traffic condition by sensing other road users and lane markings, reactions are already possible early on. For more complex traffic situations such as in the case of vehicles changing lanes and dangerous situations subsequently developing, such methods alone are often not sufficient; moreover, driving-dynamics interventions already predefined by the driver such as a setpoint acceleration of the vehicle, for example, may exacerbate the recognized danger risk.